Definiciones
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: Cada palabra tiene una definición, cada definición trae consigo una historia. Faberry! M por precaución.
1. Perdida

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen! **_

_**Por favor lean las notas de autor al final, gracias! ^^**_

_Perdida_

Eran noches vagabundas las que me esperaban. Desolada en las esquinas, queriendo no querer.

Eran oscuras las mañanas que me despertaban. Los vientos fríos se acomodaban en mi regazo y yo me hacia una bola para quedarme con el calor que se me escapaba.

Habían pasado ya tres noches de esta manera, cuatro dias en esta locura de la que deseaba despertar desesperadamente. Pero pocas eran las manos que se extendian hacia mi. La más torrida había sido alejada con una de mis frías miradas. Y se había quedado allí, extendida con ánimos que no decaen, esperando que cambiara de opinión. Pero yo me había dado la vuelta y desaparecido detras de las puertas de la escuela. Con mi orgullo sobre mi cabeza y mi corazón debajo de mis pies, arrastrandolo, para que sufriera, lo suficiente como para que dejara de sentir.

No volví a mi casa, ni acepte la invitación de Puck, ni recogí mis cosas de casa de la madre de Finn. Ignore a los que me llamaban que no eran muchos, y calle mi cabeza de pensamientos obsoletos. Solo camine, por las calles de Lima, por los callejones donde sabía que ni los vagabundos hiban a parar por ser muy frios, por los puentes que chillaban como mi alma, tal vez por mi alma.

Me sente en los últimos escalones de uno de esos puentes vocingleros. No llore, el río que me acompañaba gritaba por mi, un llanto suave y constante. No alivianaba mi dolor, pero me calmaba lo suficiente como para que morfeo me acomodara en sus brazos.

Horas, o minutos mas tarde, ¿quien pudiera diferenciarlos? escuche un susurro de sílabas que creaban mi nombre. Sentí en mi hombro izquierdo un toque raso que apenas me agitaba. Pense que mi corazón era incapaz de sentir algo más en esta vida, puesto que ni se inmuto al percibir un ente extraño, tal vez maligno, cerca de mi. Igual se ha resignado a cualquier otro mal que venga a asechar; total, ¿que mas podia perder? O puede que el conociera lo que yo ignoraba, que el sientiera que quien estaba a mi lado era en realidad nuestra salvacion. Otra vez.

Y es que cuando mire en aquellos ojos cafe oscuro recorde que lo había perdido todo, menos lo que no tenía.

Por que no se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido.

Fin..?

**Notas de Autor: Okay asi que, estoy tratando de volver a toda esta maña de escribir, y esta noche tengo bastantes ganas de escribir, pero no estoy segura de que, apesar de que tengo un par de historias sin terminar. Asi que! Si les gusto esta historia, si quisieran leer mas cositas asi, comenten y escriban en su comentario ****una palabra**** la cual usare para hacer el proximo capitulo, tal vez esta misma noche si se apresuran! Puede que lo utilize para continuar con esta misma idea central, o puede que haga una historia corta con otra idea. Aun no estoy segura, puede que haga las dos cosas. Si tienen alguna preferencia diganmelo tambien! Ahora vengan, rapido comenten, tengo como hasta las dos de la mañana! **

**Oh! Y gracias por leer! ^^**


	2. Quiero

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Notas de autor: Bueno pues, como nadie sugirió una palabra, me tome la libertad de escoger una del único comentario que me dejaron. XD Espero no te moleste vrenduzka! Y gracias por comentar! ^^**_

_Quiero_

Me regalaron muchas cosas, y me ofrecieron un tanto mas.

En el tiempo que tomo caminar hacia el carro de sus padres Rachel me donó el calor de su mano, la cual estaba aferrada a mi codo. Quizas quise apartarme, escabullirme en el frío de la noche que se adhería a mi piel. Pero en su lugar, me acerque mas a su brazo, buscando la calidez que ya se acomodaba en mi pecho.

Ella no dijo nada y yo menos tenía para comentar. No sabía muy bien a donde me llevaba aunque lo podía suponer. En el carro, uno de sus padres me regalo una amable sonrisa, la cual trate de devolver. Ya con eso me habían obsequiado más que muchas personas en mi vida, más aun que mis propios padres, quienes con sus regalos solo buscaban exaltarse a sí mismos.

Sin embargo, los Berrys no se detuvieron ahí. Me llevaron a su casa concediendome su techo, me ofrecieron su ducha, Rachel me presto de su ropa, me alimentaron, me alojaron en un cuarto con una cómoda cama y unas suaves sabanas. Me lo devolvieron todo.

Y yo quería, mas que nada quería, hablar, sonreir, agradecerles.

Pero no sabía como, ni tenía con que.

Continuara...?

**Notas de autor: Esta historia continuara siempre y cuando se me ocurra alguna palabra o alguien me sugiera algo. Así que no sean tímidos y comenten ^^. **

**De igual forma, gracias por leer! ^^ **


	3. Agradecida

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Notas de autor: El título de este capítulo se lo debo a Leesun.n, así que gracias! ^^**_

_Agradecida_

La luz de la mañana se asomo sobre mi rostro. Quede momentáneamente aturdida. Recordaba vientos álgidos, dolores de estomago, soledad interminable. Todo muy diferente a lo que me acogía en este lugar.

Abrí los ojos para que estos me ayudaran a comprender el por que estaba cubierta con unas suaves sabanas azules, por que estaba recostada sobre un confortable colchón, por que el sol que se colaba por la ventana me calentaba el alma.

Era una sensación sumamente placentera. Las cortinas de la ventana tenían una tonalidad un poco mas oscura que el azul de mis sabanas y de las paredes, y el conjunto me calmaba. Tal vez esa era la intención. Los hombres gays son bastante intuitivos, ¿no? Bueno, ¿que sabría yo? La palabra homosexual nunca existió dentro de las paredes de la que una vez fue mi casa a menos que la intencón fuera nombrarlos en burla.

Retire las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me sente en la esquina de la cama colocando la planta de mis pies sobre el congelado piso; debía ser aún temprano. El aire a mi alrededor tenía ese aroma matutino. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi conocido odio por las mañanas, en esta en particular me sentía refrescada. No tanto nueva como descansada. No tanto como que podia comerme al mundo, sino como que el mundo no me hiba a comer a mí.

Mis aires de determinación fueron trastocados por un toque en la puerta.

"Pase!" Dije rápidamente, aunque a mi entender quien fuera no tenía ni que pedir permiso. Esta no era mi casa, ni este mi cuarto. Otro gesto de bondad tirado a mis pies.

Era la nena de los ojos marrones, de pequeña estatura y sonrisa grande.

"Buenos días Quinn." Me dijo mientras se adentraba en el cuarto. Las paredes rebotaban el sonido de sus pasos que rellenaban el vacío que dejaba el silencio.

En ese momento, mirándola de frente a mi tan puesta y dispuesta, quería agradecerle por primera vez todo lo que habia hecho por mi no solo en esta pasada noche sino tambien en los pasados años, aún cuando concentraba todos mis esfuerzos en alejarla. Decirle gracias por pensar en mi, por actuar por mi, por estar ahí para mi, escuchandome, alentandome, existiendo.

Pero las palabras se me quedaron clavadas en la garganta, y solo pude ser cortes.

"Buenos días." Replique al verla parada a unos pies de la cama. Su sonrisa se extendió ligeramente.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? ¿Estas mejor? ¿Dormiste bien? El desayuno esta listo, ¿Te gustaría venir a comer ahora? ¿O prefieres ducharte primero?"

Ella hablaba sin parar, nerviosa al igual que yo. Y fue en ese instante, escuchandola espepitar pregunta tras pregunta, que no pude aguantar más. Se me escapó un sonido ahogado de la garganta y conjunto a el bajaron las lágrimas que se habían encerrado en mis adentros desde que Finn se enteró de todo.

Vire mi cara hacia la ventana tratando de ocultarme pero era inevitable. El tiempo que le tomo a mis manos cubrirme la cara fue el mismo tiempo que le tomo a ella llegar a mi lado y embozarme en sus brazos.

"Ssh, no llores Quinn. Se que esto es fuerte, pero todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. Te quedarás con nosotros y te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites." Me susurró, y se me partió el alma en millones de pedacitos aún mas pequeños. Porque no podía existir tanta bondad en el mundo, mucho menos en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de ella. No podían haber padres tan comprometidos con su hija, que aceptaran a alguien como yo en su casa. Simplemente no podían existir personas así. Jamás había conocido algo así en mi hogar. Pero Rachel lo tenía, y ahora me lo estaba obsequiando.

Me aferre a su cuello como aferrandome a la vida.

"Gracias." LLorre y llore y le di las gracias una y otra vez.

Sobo mi espalda hasta que mi llanto cesó. Me apartó de sí gentilmente, levantó mi mirada hacia la suya y seco mis lágrimas.

"No sabiamos bien que te gustaba, así que mis padres se fueron con algo bastante general." - Sonrió, ignorando mi confusión, ¿de que estaba hablando ahora? - "No te preocupes la única vegetariana aquí soy yo así que hay huevos revueltos, tocineta y tostadas con mantequilla...o mayonesa, la que prefieras!"

"Que comerás tú?" Se me ocurrió preguntar tras respirar profundamente.

"Una ensalada de frutas y tal vez unas tostadas." - Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Por que no vas al baño? Tienes uno aquí en el cuarto. Yo te esperare abajo."

Asentí con la cabeza y la observe salir de la habitación. Me tome unos minutos para componerme del todo antes de integrarme en el cuarto de baño. Sobre el inodoro estaba la ropa con la que había llegado anoche, limpia y doblada. Volví a sentir una hinchazón en el pecho y humedad en mis ojos, pero trate de controlarme. Me quite la ropa y me metí debajo de la ducha. Más que limpiarme el sucio que me pudo haber quedado de los últimos cuatro días, tenía la esperanza de que el agua caliente calmara el torbellino de emociones que consumía mis adentros.

Tan pronto como termine de bañarme y vestirme, descendi hacia la cocina. Recorde la sopa de vegetales que comí anoche y no me pude contenerme al momento de divisarlos sentados en la mesa, igual que la noche anterior.

"Gracias!" - Mis palabras detuvieron la conversación entre los Berrys y tuve la sensación de que mis orejas cambiaban de color. Sin embargo la verguenza de haber expresado mi agradecimiento en un momento inapropiado no fue suficiente como para evitar que añadiera. - "Por todo."

Lo susurre sin quitar mis ojos de las claras lozetas del piso. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Luego escuche el sonido que hace un silla al ser empujada hacia atras y unos pies grandes cubiertos en medias rojas entraron en mi línea de visión.

Nadie dijo "No hay de que" por que todos sabiamos que había mucho "de que". Una ligera presión en mi mentón obligó a mi mirada a subir y reposar sobre la sonrisa gentil de un hombre de tez morena y pelo negro.

"De nada." LeRoy dijo, abrazandome contra su enorme pecho. Esta vez me contuve y no llore, pero le abraze con fuerza antes de sentarme junto a Rachel en la mesa.

El desayuno fue excelente, aunque no hable mucho. Las conversaciones variaron desde lo que LeRoy y Hiram hacían en su trabajo hasta las tareas de Rachel para ese viernes. Yo me limite a contestar cuando las preguntas eran dirigidas directamente a mi, usualmente con monosílabos u oraciones bastante cortas.

Volví a agradecer cuando Rachel pidió ausentarse en la escuela y sus padres lo consintieron. Supongo que asumieron que yo, sin duda, no me hiba a aparecer por allí prontamente, y consideraron buena idea que Rachel me hiciera compañia.

Con todo y eso, cuando sus padres se fueron a trabajar, le comente a Rachel que se lo agradecía pero que no era necesario.

"Si lo es." Replicó determinadamente.

Me sente en el sofa de la sala y ella se movió hacia el televisor. Respire serenamente mientras ella buscada entre sus dvds alguno que nos pudiera entretener en esta mañana. Sentada allí, a pocos pies de ella con la interposición de una simple mesa, me picaban los brazos con el deseo de abrazarle en agradecimiento. No me atreví a pararme, pero si a hablar.

"Rachel, no sabes cuanto - "

"Para!" - Casi gritó y me detuve por asombro. No se giró hacia mi, pero me fije de la tensión que cayó sobre sus hombros. Me mordí la lengua ignorando el instinto de ponerme en defensa en lo que esperaba una explicación. Pero mis defensas cayeron al ella darse la vuelta y sus tiernos y tristes ojos depositarse en los míos. - "No sigas por favor. No tienes que darme las gracias por cada respiro o mirada que vaya en tu dirección."

"Claro que sí!" Dije con resolución, clavando mis ojos en esa mesa. ¿Como es que ella no podía comprender? Tenía que dar las gracias cada vez que pudiera, todo el tiempo si fuera necesario, por que aquí estaba Rachel Berry, la niña a quien le había jodido la vida por años, ayudandome a no joder mi propia vida más de lo que ya lo había logrado.

"Claro que no! Sabemos que estas agradecida, pero más que eso cada vez que das gracias parece que en el proceso te castigas! Las cosas pasan Quinn, y a veces cometemos errores, pero no tienes por que estar castigandote todos los días por ello!" Me hablaba con una extraña voz sostenida entre regaño y ruego.

Me mordí el labio y respire profundamente, sin mirarla, sin hablarle, no sabía que decirle. Tenía razon, como siempre. Subconcientemente no solo agradecía por que estaba verdaderamente agradecidida, sino tambien como una forma de recordarme quien fui, y como había llegado a quien soy.

Casi arrancó mi mano del agarre que tenía sobre mi rodialla y entre las dos suyas la sostuvo, la aparetó, la acaricio, devolviendome la concección con la realidad.

"Mirame." - La mire. - "De nada Quinn. De nada por todo lo que ya me has dado gracias, y por todo lo que me quieras dar gracias en el futuro, pero se acabo okay?"

Trage el nudo que tenía en la gargante, y por no tener mas remedio, accedí.

"Bien!" Sonrió grandemente y beso mi mano dejandola en el sofa para coger el dvd que en algún momento puso sobre la mesa. - "Ahora vamos a instruirte en el milagro que es Barbara Streissand a traves de su maravillosa película Funny Girl...y por esto sí me puedes agradecer."

Se rió pícaramente levantandose para poner a correr la película.

"Sueñalo." Dije sarcásticamente, rodando mis ojos apesar de la media sonrisa que ocupaba mis labios. Rachel rió un poco más y se sentó a mi lado presionando 'play' en el control remoto.

Vimos la película mayormente en silencio, con un poco de risas de mi lado y un poco de llanto del suyo. La película fue buena aunque nunca no se lo dije, tampoco le dije que ya la había visto antes, justamente una semana despues de que ella la hubiera mencionado por primera en el coro.

Pero menos que todo eso, lo que no le dije y no podría volver a decir, era lo agradecida que me sentía por tenerla en mi vida.

Continuara...

**Notas de Autor: Pues aquí esta, un poco más largo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos! ^^ **


	4. Actos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Notas de autor: El título de este capitulo es gracias a NeChu!**

_Actos_

Nunca fuí persona de rutinas.

Pudiera parecer increíble y contradictorio pero a lo único a lo que me acataba, por sentir una gran obligación, era a las rutinas de la entrenadora Sylvester y a mi dieta (aunque esta última la rompía como mínimo dos veces en semana).

Pero ahora ni eso. Ahora no tengo por que hacer una ridícula dieta exagerada para mantener un cuerpo que de por sí ya esta transformandose, ni mucho menos tengo que seguir las ordenes de alguien que ya no es mi superior.

Ahora, puedo levantarme a la hora que quiera, comer lo que me de la gana, hacer lo que me salga del...bueno, eso, que hago lo que me surja.

Sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas que me estoy acostumbrando a hacer, no por obligación sino por gusto.

Los días en semana, me levanto como a eso de las siete, me baño y todo, y luego bajo a ayudar a Leroy a hacer el desayuno. He descubierto que cocinar es algo bastante divertido. Los otros días Leroy me enseño a hacer crepas, y me quedaron tan bien que Hiram se comió tres. Rachel se comió dos, prometiendo volverse a enganchar en su elíptica esa tarde claro.

Luego de el desayuno, Rachel se va a la escuela y los señores Berrys se van al trabajo dejandome completamente sola en la casa. Y que enorme casa que es. Literalmente no es tan grande como la que solía ser mía. Pero esta casa tiende a estar mas llena de vida que la que ya no me pertence y tal vez por eso, cuando todos se van, se siente más desolada.

En fin, sin cuerpos en el medio me tomo la libertad de limpiar. Extrañamente, limpiar es todo un relajante. Desenreda mi mente de las mil y una situaciones que Rachel insiste en que vaya resolviendo a pesar de que a mi entender ya estan resueltas.

"Ni modo." - Me digo a mi misma, levantandome del sillón y sacudiendo la cabeza como para despojarme de pensamientos molestosos. - "Ire a limpiar el baño."

o-o

"Quinn!" Gritan desde alguna parte de la casa.

"Estoy atras, en el patio!" Respondo sin dejar de hacer mi tarea.

Segundos mas tarde unos pasos se escuchan contra la madera del suelo. Miro por el lado de la camisa que estoy tendiendo y veo a Rachel reclinada sobre el barandal.

"¿Que haces?" Me pregunta.

Con una ceja levantada, muevo la camisa que tengo agarrada.

"¿Tendiendo ropa?" Pregunto como si no furea obvio.

"Oh. Ya veo, ya veo" Dice asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo. Rachel puede ser algo boba, de una forma graciosa y adorable, y no puedo evitar reirme antes de continuar con mi labor. - "¿Y que haras despues?"

"Aún no he mapiado la sala." - Recogí la canasta vacia y me dirigí hacia la casa. - "Lo hare ya mismo, así que no estorbes." Ella giró sus ojos siguiendome hacia la cocina.

"Sabes que no eres nuestra ama de casa verdad?" Se plantó frente a mi entre la entrada de la cocina hacia el pasillo, con las manos en la cintura y su distintiva mirada penetrante...o instigadora. Yo suspire profundamente, colmandome de paciencia pues ya sabía lo que esa pose significaba.

"Lo se."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces que?" Levante una ceja.

Rachel alzó sus brazos señalandome a mi o a la canasta, no estaba segura. Tenía una idea de a donde se dirigia, y por esa misma razón mantuve silencio haciendome la ignorante.

"Quinn!" Golpeó el piso con su pie y no pude evitar reirme un poco. A veces me preguntaba por que ese acto solía molestarme tanto si en realidad sus berinches son de lo más graciosos.

"Rachel!" Copie su acción divertidamente. Pero solo logro que se moleste, lo cual, en verdad, me entretiene aún más.

"Quinn, deja de imitarme y contestame!" Exclamó. Yo gire los ojos y le pase por el lado con la intención de bajar al zotano a cambiar la canasta por el mapo. En realidad no se que quería que le dijera, ya había contestado sus preguntas mil veces. Lo que pasa es que a ella no le gusta la contestación.

"¿Que quieres que te conteste?" Pregunte para seguirle la corriente mientras bajo las cortas escaleras al final del pasillo.

"Oh no se, tal vez podrias explicarme, de una manera un poco más lógica claro, el ¿por que estas jugando a la ama de casa de los Berrys en vez de volver a la escuela?"

Vuelví a levantar los ojos al techo. ¿En serio? Otra vez con la misma cantaleta.

"Tal vez por que quiero jalar mi peso de alguna manera y como soy literalmente pobre no me queda de otra que 'jugar a ama de casa de los Berrys'. No que me moleste, es todo una terapia."

"Aja, ¿y la escuela?"

"No quiero volver." Me encogo de hombros.

"Pero Quinn, nos quedan unos pocos años! Solo haz faltado unas cuantas semanas, seguro aún puedes ponerte al día."

"No me importa." - Al fin encontre el mapo y me dirigí a salir del zotano cuando Rachel me agarro la muñeca. - "Rachel." Mi tono fue un poco mas grave, como para advertirle que no estaba de juegos. Pero como siempre, ella hizo caso omiso.

"No Quinn." - Su voz es casi un quejido y extrañamente sus ojos han ido a parar al piso. - "No te arruines la vida por un tropiezo. Por colosal que paresca este obstaculo, es solo una etapa en tu vida. La podemos superar!"

La emoción en su voz me detuvo de replicar con un rotundo no. Pero no era suficiente para desaparecer la sensación de insuficiencia que yacía en mi. Yo había sido Quinn Fabray, reina de McKinley...ahora solo era una estadística más.

"Es que no quiero ver a nadie." Me sincere. Seguro era algo que ella ya debía saber. Era obvio, que yo tan orgullosa como siempre no quisiera pasar por el jucio de mis compañeros, por más que me lo mereciera.

"No estarás sola! Yo estare contigo. Se que no es la gran cosa, bueno, tal vez eso sea aún peor para tu reputación. Si quieres puedo utilizar mi poder como capitana del coro para asegurarme de que por lo menos uno de ellos siempre este contigo y - "

"Rachel no..."

"¿No? Pues que tal Santana y Brittany? Son algo hostiles pero me atrevería a lanzarme a los leones con tal de que te sientas mas cómoda para volver a la escuela. Ellas eran tus más cercanas amigas, ¿no?" Sus ojos al fin subieron a los mios, y pude discernir un ruego que no debía estar ahí. Rachel no debía estar tan preocupada, pero lo estaba.

Sin fijarme, sin poder o querer evitarlo, sonrei suavemente y con lentos pero deliberados pasos me acerque a ella envolviendola en mis brazos.

"No, no quiero a ninguno de esos por que contigo me basta y me sobra Rachel." La aprete fuertemente, sacudiendo la sorpresa que la invadió, hasta que ella depositó sus pequeñas manos sobre mi espalda baja.

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Asi que volverás?" Preguntó llena de ilusión.

Supongo que si debia volver, era algo inevitable y necesario. Hubiera sido maravilloso el no tener que volver a pisar ese suelo, o mejor aún poder pasearme por el como si nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo. Pero la vida no viene con un boton para devolver todo al punto cero. Nuestros actos traen consecuencias, para bien o para mal, y a estas no nos queda de otra mas que enfrentarlas.

La libere del abrazo y retome el mapo en mis manos. Dandome la vuelta le conteste mientras salía del zotano.

"Lo pensare."

"Quinn!" Reí al escuchar el esperado chillido incredulo.

Mis desgraciadas acciones me habían puesto las cosas malas, y lo pero aún estaba por llegar. Pero por lo menos, me confortaba el saber que no tendría que enfrentar mis demonios sola. Rachel y sus palabras de aliento estarían conmigo.

Continuará...


End file.
